The Suite Life of Sakura Mikan
by Hara Tsubaki
Summary: Mikan Sakura, a normal country girl found out that she is a milionaire's niece and got a 3 months summer trip in his hotel, the Tipton where she meet the twins, her cousin, candy girl and even her rival.


**Sum: Mikan Sakura, a normal country girl found out that she is Henry Tipton's niece. And she is invited by Henry Tipton to Boston most fabulous hotel, the Tipton. Contain a lot of Disney Original Movies ideas. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the Suite life of Zack and Cody.**

**So, review plz. **

**p.s My legend:**

**Mi Mikan N Natsume Z Zack Co Cody**

**L London Ma Maddie Mo Mouseby Ca Carey**

**Mu Muriel E Estaban G Granpa **

_**The suite life of Sakura Mikan**_** changing scene**

**Mikan: 16s Maddie and London: 17s Nat: 16s**

**Z&C: 14s **

**Bold Author note **_Italic: speech _Underline: Though

_**The Suite Life of Sakura Mikan**_

Written by: Hara Tsubaki

Mikan Sakura, at last arrived at the Tipton Hotel, accompanied by her cousin, London Tipton.

Mi: So London, this is the Tipton ?

L: Sure it is. Estaban, carried these trunks to frloor sixteen. R'member, use the stairs.

E: ( glib) yes Ms.( whispered to Mikan) If I'm the boss, she would to carried the junk back and fourth.

London lead Mikan to a fabulous cool room. There were 6 rooms total, just like London's but smaller. The living room was a nice cosy room with a 32 inch TV screen and a big sofa. The kitchen or as a matter of fact, the dinning rom was very cool. There was a big royal table and some chairs. There was also a wine bar with diffirent kind of expensive wines. The bath room was very big with a big bath that almost equal a mini pool. There was two bedrooms, a big double room and a small single room. The balcony was great with fresh air blowing. Mikan counted that as the sixth room.

L: Hey, Mikan, want a tour around the Tipton by the coolest tourist guide, Maddie ?

Mi: Sure.

Ma: Follow me Ms.Sakura

Mi : Call me Mikan. SO how old are you Maddie ?

Ma: I'm 17s. I'm working here to afford Law School you know. It is expensive.

Z: Hey Babe.

The twins walked by as Zack greeted Maddie.

Ma: Hi Zack. This is London's cousin Mikan.

Mi: Nice to meet you two.

Z: Hi sis, I'm Zack Martin, future husband of Maddie.

Co: And I'm Cody, Zack twins. No future husband of anyone.

Ma: Zack! What did you say ? (chased after Zack)

The door beside them slipped open. A raven hair boy of about sixteens year olds stepped out. He wore a baggy pant and a sleeveless top. His face rather cold than friendly.

N: Hey, what you people doing, making noise in front of my room ?

Mi: Sorry Mister.

N: Sorry not enough.

Mi: So what ?

Co: Mikan, could I give you a little advise ?

Mi: Sure.( shouted at Natsume) Wait.

Co: RUN

Mikan and Cody began to run.

N: Hey, come back here.(run after them)

Far away…

Mi: Hey Cody, why do we have to run ?(breath heavyly)

Co: Know who that guy is ?

Mi: Nope

Co: (sweet drops) He is Hyuuga Natsume, Japan ultimate play boy. He runs his father Iternational Company. You are in Japan, you should know him.

Mi: Oh, I heard of him but never met. But Cody, you are a brainiac.

Co: Yeah, everyone said so. But, maybe you are a little maniac. Run for your life. He is a good fighter.

Cody and Mikan reached the Hotel Lounge.

Mo: Oh my life! So "sweat"! A crazy Martin twins, a too lively candy bar girl, a lazy cleaner and room waiter, a bossy boss's daughter! Now, another cheerful boss's niece and a run lover high class customer!(smile in a silly sad way.)

Co: Sorry Moseby. Mikan is in danger.

Z: Mine too.

Ma: Zack!

Mo: You all, stop.( the group stop) Line up.(the group line up)

N: There you are,lil' girl.

Mo: Quiet!

N: hn…

Mo: I have a very nice game for you all.

Z: Cool

Ma: What is is ?

Co: Does it has anything to do with math ?

Mi: Is it fun ?

N: Does it need money provide ?

Mo: It is a very cool game called Stick in a room together.

Z: I'll stick in with Maddie.

Mo: Now pick up these number.

Mikan and the rest picked up those small folded papers.

Mo: So Zack, what is your number?

Z: 2

Co: I got 2 too. That mean…

Z: We'll stick together ! Oh man….

Ma: I got 0

Mo: That's mean, back to your bar.

N: I got 1

Mi: Me too.

N & Mi: That mean….

Mo: You two stick together! Now let's play it. Zack and Cody, your home. I will tell Estaban to lock the door. And Mr.Hyuuga, Ms. Sakura, you two can choose one between the two rooms of your. Estaban will check later. Remember, the game will last by 12 Mid night today. Now go go!

When the four has left, Chef Paolo came out from the Kitchen.

CP: I know you do it for your own good.

Mo: Oh please Chef Paolp, don't tell them. They will break my precius quiet time with no shouting, no running,….

L: Mouseby, did the skin care prpduct arrived yet ?

London began to run around to check about the candy.

Mo: Maybe I never have my quiet dream.

_**The suite life of Sakura Mikan The suite life of Sakura Mikan**_

Floor 6, the Tipton….

Mi: My room!  
N: No! My room!

Mi: My room!  
N: My room

Mi: My room

N: Your room

Mi: Your room.

N: Ok

Mi: Oh my God, did I tongue tied ?

N: Yeah you did!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That is for Chapter 1. I can't write longer. Sorry.

But review plz.


End file.
